Scotty and Kevin: In the Kitchen
by darkgirl3
Summary: Kevin doesn't want to wait for his family to leave so he can have his husband alone. Read and Review Hope you enjoy Two guys don't like don't read.


**AN: I do not own anything you see here. Wish I did though. Read and Review hope you enjoy.**

**Scotty and Kevin: In The Kitchen**

"Please tell me you didn't?" Kevin asks

"It won't be that bad, Kev, and I already know them, after all I am your husband and they're my in-laws," Scotty said back with a smile hoping that Kevin would agree with him.

"You're joking right, this can't and won't be good," he said sitting down.

"Yes it will be and I promise you three weekends of just us if you agree," Scotty added.

"Fine," Kevin agreed knowing that it was this or being surprised again which would be nice, but Scotty would be sneaker this time.

"Yes, okay so they'll be here at 7 tonight."

"What, you already invited them and just now telling me?"

"Sorry, I knew you would cave anyway you always do, and I'll be the support," Scotty said with a smile before leaving the apartment giving Kevin a kiss that turned into a five minute make out session.

_**That night **_

Kevin was giving death stares to Tommy and Scotty was no where to be found, so far this wasn't going well. Kevin went back in the kitchen finding Sarah and Scotty. "Okay so what happened to the whole support system?" he asked

"I stole him away," Sarah said with a smile, "he's all yours now," she said then left.

Kevin didn't give Scotty a second to say anything he kissed him pushing him against the kitchen sink trying to get at his belt.

"Kev, you know that if somebody walks in here we are dead right?"

"Yeah, but I just want my husband and he's too busy making the food," Kevin said as he continued with the belt.

Scotty kissed him back moving away from the sink towards the other door that would lead to the closed bedroom. They didn't get that far though because Kevin stopped them pushing Scotty against the wall before getting on his knees.

"Somebody is so going to walk in here on us," Scotty said

"Let them," Kevin said pulling Scotty's pants down smiling seeing how much Scotty wanted him.

When Kevin took him into his mouth he let out a moan guiding Kevin onto him even more. Neither one them was paying attention too lost in the feeling of being together. They could hear their guest from the next room and the thought of getting caught made it even more risky. Kevin stood up pulling Scotty with him towards the bedroom. "What happened too…?" Scotty asked but Kevin shut him up quickly with a kiss as he pushed him into the first room he came too. The room was their bedroom and Kevin pushed him back against the wall taking his clothes off.

"Clothes off now," he said and Scotty complied kicking his shoes and clothes off before pushing Kevin on the bed.

Scotty wasn't waiting for Kevin this time he grabbed the lube and was ready in no time kissing Kevin he started sliding inside his husband till they felt home again. For few seconds they looked at each other smiling before they started moving again. Both them moaned as they kissed not wanting to let go of each other. It wasn't slow either it was fast and rough because they wanted the end result. However, they wanted to be with each other a little longer or at least Kevin did and proved it by flipping them over. He pushed on Scotty at the same time he felt his lovers up thrust.

"Need you, longer,"

"Can't last," Kevin said pushing down one more time before he came moaning into Scotty's neck as they both went over. Not wanting to move they laid there just the way they were for while longer.

"You go find them," Justin said, "I don't won't to walk in on them two," he said, "I remember last time I got a shoe thrown at my head," he said

"Yeah and that was because you deliberately walked in on them, I'd throw something your head too," Sarah said, "but I'm not going either,"

"Going where?" Kevin asked coming out the kitchen with the plates trying to hide his smile.

"To find you two and don't tell us you were in there five minutes ago cause you weren't," Justin said.

"Spying much?" Kevin asked as he sat the stuff down

"No, we were trying to set the table and you two disappeared on us," Rebecca said, "so we going to eat now?"

"Yeah," both Scotty and Kevin said as they sat down with their family.


End file.
